The night my boyfriend died
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: I am going to try to do chapters cause I think I figured it out. Wish me luck! And enjoy the story about Cherry. What happens when Cherry gets mad and Bob and storms off? What happens when she meets some nice Greasers? What happens when Bob is found dead in park, and Ponyboy and Johnny come up missing? Will she be able to survive the heartbreak? Complete!
1. Prolouge

**This is what I think happened to Cherry the day she met Ponyboy and friends. This is what I think her thoughts were and how she reacted. This starts about an hour before they go to the movies…. Hope you guys like it. Please review and remember to be nice because I'm still kind of new. Ok, enough of my gabbing (Lolz Johnny's word) time for ya to read this!**

I am simply a girl. I am also a Soc. I am also Bob's girlfriend. And I am also a dreamer. All of these things are true, but most of all I am just an ordinary girl. I am a simple Soc girl known as Cherry. Cherry Valance, to be exact. I don't like using my real name (Sherri), so I go by my nickname. Besides my hair is bright red like a cherry. My hair is long and I usually wear it down. I have green eyes, I'm kind of pale, and my friends tell me I'm fiery. I guess it could be true, though. I am kind of passionate and I let people know what I'm thinking.

My best friend is Marcia. Marcia is a little smaller then me and more patient. She isn't very fiery like me but we happen to get along very well. Maybe it's because we balance each other out. Marcia has short black hair, brown eyes, and a winning smile. Marcia and I have been friends since middle school. My boyfriend Bob is really sweet too. He never hurts me, yells at me, or pressures me.

I have a nice house, an awesome best friend, and a loving boyfriend. My life is pretty much perfect. But I've always wondered about the lower classes, known as Greasers, live. I've heard about the, but never ran into one. I hear stories all the time about them, but I've always wanted to meet one. I'm sure they aren't as savage and wild as everyone thinks they are. After all, Greasers are people too.

I was sitting in my room all alone. I slowly made my way to the window. It was a little bit colder than most autumn nights and my window was open. I could see the delicate, lavender fabric of my curtains sway gently in the wind. As I started to close the window, I took a minute to admire the sunset. I barely ever have time to watch a sunset anymore. My room is on the East side of the house, so I can watch a sunset anytime. But I'm busy with school, my girlfriends, my boyfriend, and studying. So I barely have time.

So I stood there for a minute watching the true beauty and colors of the sunset. I stood there and studied the beautiful sunset colors you see in a sunset. I instantly spotted pink, orange, and gold. I smiled to myself and silently wished I could do that more. I also wanted to tell a friend about sunsets but I don't think they'd care. I was in awe, but I finally closed the window. It was about seven P.M and it was starting to get dark.

I was suddenly overcome by boredness, and I knew I need something to do. I tromped over (which I know isn't very graceful) to the phone and started dialing Marcia's number. When she picked up I could hear her sweet, delicate, little voice.

"Hello?" Marcia seemed a little confused but I usually don't call her.

"Hey, Marcia? It's Cherry." I was trying to hurry my call because my dad doesn't like me talking for a long time, which is why I never call her.

"Oh hey, Cherry. What's up?" Marcia seemed less confused, and I could mentally see her face smiling. Marcia was very pretty, and her best feature was her smile. I didn't think I was pretty even though Marcia insisted I was. I never quite believed her though.

"Um, nothing… I was wondering if you and Randy wanted to go see a movie with Bob and me." I was straight to the point because I was trying to hurry this conversation up a little.

"Um, sure… we'll come by with Bob to pick you up." Marcia quickly before hanging up. I sighed and a couple minutes later I started getting ready. I clipped some of the hair on the side of my head back so they wouldn't get in my face. I put on my white top, plaid skirt, and black shoes. I do want to try to look good for my boyfriend.


	2. Booze up on your own time!

I finished getting dressed and I walked gracefully downstairs. I played the piano a little because I wanted to learn to play it but never had time to practice. I heard the doorbell ring so I walked to the door and opened it. When I opened the door I saw Bob. He was wearing a nice sweater and he smelt strongly of cologne.

"Hey, babe." Bob wrapped his arm around me and nudged me toward Randy's blue Mustang, and Bob closed the door behind me. He smelt a little weird but I didn't say anything. He could be trying new cologne and I didn't want to offend my boyfriend.

"Hi, Bob." I said as I sprinted toward the car. Marcia was sitting in the backseat smiling and waving frantically. Randy and Bob were chatting quietly about something and laughing. Marcia smiled at me and we started chatting as well.

"Hey, Cherry. What kind of movie are we seeing?" Marcia's soft voice seemed to dance around in the air.

"I believe they are playing beach movies." I replied brushing my hair back behind my ear.

"Oh, cool." I watched Marcia blow her bangs out of her face. Of course, her bangs fell back into the same place. I giggled and the car stopped. We were finally there. We pulled into the drive in and Marcia switched places with Bob.

"I got a surprise for you." Bob said excitedly as if he had just won the lottery.

"Really? What is it!?" I asked brightly, I was half worried but half excited. Bob was sweet but sometimes he was just… I can't really explain it.

"Close your eyes, and hold out your hands. Here." I did so and heard a little sloshing and I felt something cold and metal being placed in my hands. "Open your eyes." I looked at Bob then the cold object in my hands. I was shocked.

"Bob!" I shrieked and threw the object on the floor of the car. It was a metal canteen that people put that alcoholic beverage in. I believe it is called booze.

"What's wrong!?" Bob asked as if he didn't realize what he gave me.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong? What's wrong is that you are trying to make me drink!" I was yelling and Bob looked satisfied.

"Try it Cherry!" Bob said sternly and I shook my head fiercely.

"No!" I shrieked then added, "Marcia, come on!" Marcia and I got out of the car and Bob followed.

"Why not? Bob demanded and I whirled around so fast I almost slapped him.

"Because I don't wanna ruin my life with booze!" I shouted and turned away from him.

"If you loved me you would try it."

"And if you loved me you wouldn't make me."

"I want you to try because I love you." Bob insisted holding the tin canteen toward me.

"Don't ever pull anything like that again!" I yelled before grabbing Marcia's arm and stomping off with her.

"Just try it… Cherry come on!" Bob tried shouting after me but it was too late. I was already stomping off with Marcia in tow.

"Come on, Marcia. Let's go find a seat." I was mad at Bob but I knew I would get over it.

"How are we going to get home?" Marcia asked and I honestly didn't know how we'd get home.

"We will figure that out later." I told Marcia before taking a seat in the front of the section for people without cars.

"Why don't we go home?" I heard Marcia asked as she sat next to me and smoothed her skirt out.

"Because I came here to see a movie and I'm gonna see a movie!" I exclaimed as I smoothed my skirt out and crossed my arms. Then we both tried to focus on the movie.


	3. Greasers are evil?

**Ok, this chapters a little longer because Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dally meet the girls and we all know they had a long conversation. Ok, I hope you enjoy don't forget to review. Stay Gold!**

* * *

Marcia and I tried to watch the movie. But I felt guilty even though I made the right choice. But I always feel guilty after a fight. I knew I'd get over it. We were watching a beach movie when I heard a very loud voice behind me. I turned around and saw three boys sitting there.

"Hey, Pony. You see those two hot broads there!?" The boy basically shouted. He had blond hair that was one shade away from being white and blue eyes. He was kind of handsome but I had a boyfriend so I ignored him.

The other boy didn't respond so he leaned forward in his chair. "You wanna go to my house and hang?" He also said a lot of other things that I won't repeat because it was so dirty I don't even want to remember what it was. I heard the dark haired, quiet one whisper something that sounded like, "I'm going to get a Coke."

I was getting annoyed and to keep from doing something I might regret I started chewing hard on my gum. I felt somebody put their feet on the back of my chair and I had enough finally. I turned around, and looked into the blond haired boy's blue eyes, and with a blank face burst out, "Get your feet off my chair and shut your trap!"

The boy looked at me and replied in a tough manner, "Who's going to make me?"

Marcia must have recognized the boy because I didn't. Marcia turned to me and "whispered" a little too loud, "That's the greaser who jockeys for the Slash J sometimes." Then it hit me with who he was. That was Dallas Winston.

Then Dallas looked at us and said, "I know you two. I've seen you around rodeos."

I was really annoyed and I wish that Dallas Winston would just leave us alone. "It's a shame you can't ride bull as good as you can talk it." Then I turned back around and focused my eyes back on the large movie screen in front of us.

"You barrel race, huh?" Dallas asked me and I finally thought of a good threat.

"You'd better leave us alone or I'll call the cops." The other boy with the brownish, red hair was trying the movie and he was trying to ignore Dallas too.

"Oh, my, my, you've got me scared to death. You ought to see my record sometime, baby" He grinned at me with an evil looking smile. "Guess what I've been in for?"

"Please, leave us alone. Why don't you be nice and leave us alone?" I said softly yet impatiently.

"I'm never nice. Want a Coke?" Dallas said and for saying he's never nice it's kind of nice to give a stranger a Coke, right?

"I wouldn't drink it if I was starving in the desert. Get lost, hood!" I shouted and watched happily as Dallas got up and left.

I turned to the other boy who was looking at me amazed. "Are you going to start in on us?"

The boy shook his head and some of his hair fell out of place. "No." The boy said and I studied him. He had brownish red hair, grayish green eyes, and he was wide eyed. He didn't look like he would hurt anyone nevertheless be rude to someone. I smiled and I instantly decided I liked this kid.

"You don't look the type. What's your name?" I wanted to get to know this polite boy starting with his name. He gave Greasers a good name.

The boy looked hesitant but he finally replied shyly, "Ponyboy Curtis."

_I actually like it a lot. It's unique. Besides it's not like my nickname is ordinary, either._

"That's an original and lovely name."

"My dad was an original person. I've got a brother named Sodapop. It even says so on his birth certificate." Ponyboy explained and I brushed my hair back a little bit. I decided to tell him my name.

"My name's Sherri, but I'm called Cherry because of my hair. Cherry Valance." Ponyboy looked at me for a second and softly smirked a little.

"I know, you're a cheerleader. We go to the same school." I automatically wondered how old he was but I didn't want to ask too many questions too fast.

Then Marcia finally spoke my own thoughts, "You don't look old enough to be going to high school."

"I'm not. I got put up a year in grade school." Ponyboy explained and I knew he was being shy.

I knew he was shy so I tried to compliment him, "What's a nice, smart kid like you running around with trash like that for?"

I must have offended because he stiffened, "I'm a grease, same as Dally. He's my buddy."

"I'm sorry Ponyboy," I said softly and I was pale, "Your brother Sodapop, does he work at a gasoline station? A DX, I think?" Ponyboy smile a little bit.

"Yeah." Ponyboy replied and I smiled and thought of a way to make it up to him.

"Man, your brother is one doll. I might have guessed you were brothers- you look alike." When Ponyboy grinned proudly I asked him a question, "Didn't he used to ride in rodeos? Saddle bronc?" I remembered watching Soda compete, and sometimes I'd competed against him.

"Yeah. Dad made him quit after he tore a ligament, though. We still hang around rodeos a lot. I've seen you two barrel race. You're good." Ponyboy explained and I smiled. I like this kid. He actually listens to what I'm saying.

"Thanks." I beamed and I was proud of being a girl who could barrel race.

I suddenly heard another voice. It was Marcia, and I had forgotten she was there. "How come we don't see your brother at school? He's not any older than sixteen of seventeen, is he?" I saw Ponyboy wince and I wondered why.

"He's a dropout." Ponyboy said roughly and I frowned in spite of Ponyboy. The dark haired boy came back with his Coke and sat next to Ponyboy. He looked at us nervously and I smiled nicely at him. That is probably why he said something to Marcia and me.

"Hi…" The boy murmured quietly and I could barely hear him. I looked at him for a minute and tried to decide whether or not that boy is dangerous. He had black hair with floppy bangs, big black eyes, and a dark tanned face. I smiled softly and decided he was too sweet looking to scare anyone. He didn't look mean at all. Dallas came back with an armful of Cokes. I rolled my eyes and thought, _Crap that Dallas Winston is back!_

Dallas gave me and Marcia each a Coke and sat down next to me. "This might cool you off."

I looked at him with a disbelieving face and I honestly couldn't believe he just said that. I finally threw my Coke in his face, "Maybe that'll cool you off, greaser. After you wash your mouth and learn to talk and act decent, I might cool off, too.

Dallas smiled a smile I can't describe. It looked evil and dangerous at the same time. "Fiery, huh? Well, that's the way I like em'." Then Dallas tried to put his arm around me but that shy, dark headed kid stopped him.

"Leave her alone, Dally." I wanted to thank that kid but instead I sat up straight and watched the movie.

"Huh?" Dallas looked like he was caught off guard and I kind of was too.

"You heard me. Leave her alone." The dark haired gulped and looked a little pale but he continued anyways. Dallas scowled for a couple seconds and I was surprised he didn't hit that boy. Instead Dallas just jammed his fists in his pockets and stormed off.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks. He had me scared to death." The boy grinned at me and I smiled a little. "You sure didn't show it. Nobody talks to Dally like that." My smile got bigger and I replied, "From what I saw, you do." The boy's ears got red and I chuckled silently to myself.

I looked over at Marcia and she was grinning happily, "Y'all sit up here with us. You can protect us," I nodded with agreement I peeked back at Ponyboy and his friend. Ponyboy's friend's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs, and he looked kind of funny. Ponyboy finally agreed, "Okay, might as well." I scooted a seat away from Marcia and Ponyboy sat in the middle of us and the dark haired boy (who Ponyboy said was Johnny) on the other side of me.

"How old are y'all?" Marcia finally asked, and I've been wondering that for a while now.

"Fourteen." Ponyboy replied softly.

"Sixteen." That Johnny kid answered even softer than Ponyboy.

"That's funny, I thought you were both…." Marcia started and I had a feeling Johnny was sensitive and he would get sad if she said fourteen.

"Sixteen." I swiftly finished before Johnny's feelings were hurt.

"How come y'all ain't scared of us like you were Dally?" Johnny asked and he pushed his jet black hair out of his face. I noticed a scar on his cheek, I didn't notice earlier.

I sighed. I was dreading this question. "You two are too sweet to scare anyone. First of all, you didn't join in Dallas's dirty talk, and you made him leave us alone. And when we asked you to come sit up here with us, you didn't act like it was an invitation to make out for the night. Besides that, I've heard about Dallas Winston, and he looked as hard as nails and twice as tough. And you two don't look mean." I explained briskly and looked at Ponyboy. He looked bored.

"Sure," he said as if he's heard that a million times before, "We're young and innocent." I studied Ponyboy and Johnny and both of their eyes looked guilty. I knew they have seen too much to be innocent.

"No, not innocent. You've seen too much to be innocent. Just not…..dirty."

"Dally's okay. He's tough, but he's a cool old guy." Johnny said in defense of his buddy, I smiled at his loyalty.

"He'd leave you alone if he knew you." Ponyboy added as he tried to focus his eyes on the huge screen ahead of us.

"Well," Marcia said with finality, "I'm glad he doesn't know us." I kind of admired Dallas Winston. He was tough and won't take any crap from anyone. He reminds me of me. I'm what my friends call a "fiery redhead". But I doubt my hair color has anything to do with my personality.

"I kind of admire him." I whispered to Ponyboy and we all started to focus on the movie more. Marcia and I told them about how our boyfriends brought booze. We told them what it was like being a Soc and they told us their experiences as greasers. We shared some stories and how Soc houses could fit like four greaser houses inside. We all just talked despite Marcia and I being Socs, and Ponyboy and Johnny being greasers, like normal people.

"What if they apologized? Would you still have left?" Johnny asked curiously and silently finished his Coke.

"I don't care if they did. It's not my idea of a good time to sit in a drive-in and watch people get drunk." I said finally, and suddenly wished I had a Coke. I don't mind going to a drive-in but I don't like watching drunk people. In the corner of my eye I spotted large hands coming down on Ponyboy and Johnny's shoulders. I heard a deep voice grumble, "Ok, greasers, you've had it."

* * *

**Ok, that was chapter 3 hope you liked it. I will add the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. Stay Gold people! Remember to review! :D**


	4. Wisecrackin', Popcorn, and Explainations

**Hey, peoples here's chapter 3. I finally was able to update and for those who haven't read my profile, I'm very impatient. So yeah, pretty much. I am going to try to finish this tomorrow but I'm not sure because I haven't felt like working on this.**

I looked over behind Pony and Johnny and saw a boy who looked to be about 17 or 18 grinning happily. "Glory, Two-Bit, scare us to death!" I looked over at Pony and then at the boy classified as Two-Bit. I peeked over at Johnny and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, he was breathing in gasps, and he was very white.

"Hey, Two-Bit." Johnny opened his eyes and I felt bad for him. He must have a rough home life.

"Sorry, kid. I forgot." Two-Bit climbed over a chair and sat next to Marcia.

"Who's this, your great-aunts?" Two-Bit had rusty colored sideburns that perfectly matched his hair, and gray eyes. He had a comical grin on his face.

"Great-grandmothers, twice removed." I replied smoothly, before Marcia could start a wacky conversation with him.

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and replied looking at Marcia, "Shoot, you're ninety-six if you're a day."

I didn't know what Two-Bit meant but Marcia did. She clearly answered with a smile, "I'm a night." I could tell Two-Bit admired her.

"Brother, you're a sharp one. Where'd you two ever get to be picked up by a couple of greasy hoods like Pony and Johnny?" I had a feeling Pony and Johnny were getting annoyed. I couldn't blame them Two-Bit was too cheerful and talkative for my taste.

"We really picked them up. We're really Arabian slave traders and we're thinking about shanghaiing them. They're worth ten camels apiece at least." Marcia was doing better talking to Two-Bit then any of us. I stayed quiet and focused on the movie but they were chatting loudly.

"Five. They don't speak Arabian, I don't think. Say somethin' in Arabian, Johnnycake."

"Aw, cut it out! Dally was bothering them and when he left they wanted us to sit with them to protect them. Against wisecracking greasers like you, probably." Johnny had some sass when he said that. Not like the girly sass, but a sass that made people listen. Maybe if he had that all the time. Two-Bit merely grinned and finally asked, "Hey, where is ol' Dally, anyways?"

"He went hunting some action- booze or dames or a fight. I hope he don't get jailed again. He just got out."

"He'll probably find the fight. That's why I came over. Mr. Timothy Shepard and Co, are looking for whoever so kindly slashed their car's tires, and since Mr. Curly Shepard spotted Dallas doing it… well… Does Dally have a blade?" Two-Bit blabbed on and on and I only understood there'd probably be a fight.

"Not that I know of. I think he's got a piece of pipe, but he busted his blade this morning." Pony responded as he ate some popcorn Dallas gave him.

"Good. Tim'll fight fair if Dally don't pull a blade on him. Dally shouldn't have any trouble."

"You don't believe in playing rough or anything, do you?" I was curious and wondered if they were really dangerous people who can't be trusted.

"A fair fight aint rough. Blades are rough. So are chains and heaters and pool sticks and rumbles. Skin fighting isn't rough. It blows off steam better than anything. There's nothing wrong with throwing a few punches. Socs are rough. They gang up on one or two, or they rumble each other with their social clubs. Us greasers usually stick together, but when we do fight among ourselves it's a fair fight between two. And Dally deserves whatever he gets, 'cause slashed tires aint no joke when you've got to work to pay for them. He got spotted, too, and that was his fault. Our one rule, besides Stick together, is Don't get caught. He might get beat up, he might not. Either way there's not going to be any blood feud between our outfit and Shepard's. If we needed them tomorrow they'd show. If Tim beats Dally's head in, and then tomorrow asks us for a rumble, we'll show. Dally was getting kicks. He got caught. He pays up. No sweat." I really didn't want that long explanation from Two-Bit but it was sweet anyways.

"Yeah , boy real simple." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Sure, if he gets killed or something you can just bury him. No sweat." Marcia was unconcerned but she turned to Two-Bit. I think she might like him. But we have boyfriends…

"You dig okay, baby. Anyone wasn't a weed?" Marcia and I shook our heads at Two-Bit's offer politely but Johnny and Pony reached for one. I don't like smoking but I wouldn't tell anybody that. Except maybe Ponyboy or Marcia

"Pony, will you come with me to get some popcorn?" I asked politely, and Pony seemed very eager. He jumped straight out of his seat.

"Sure, y'all want some?" Pony directed his question toward Two-Bit and Marcia.

"I do." Marcia answered as she continued her wild conversation with Two-Bit.

"Me too," Two-Bit flipped a coin to Pony, "Get Johnny some, too. I'm buyin'." When we got to the concession stand the line was very long just like I knew it would be. That's why I asked Ponyboy to come with me. I noticed a couple of people turned to look at us. But I was a Soc cheerleader, and he was a 14 year old greaser. You don't see that every day. I smiled at Pony when he looked at me. I finally started a conversion.

"Your friend- the one with the sideburns- he's okay?"

"He aint dangerous like Dally if that's what you mean. He's okay."

I smiled and Pony looked nervous. I knew there were a lot of Socs walking around giving us funny looks, but I didn't care. I didn't need people telling me who I can and can't hang out with. My mind went to Johnny. His scared eyes told me he's been hurt badly. I really didn't want to know why, but I asked anyways. "Johnny… he's been hurt bad sometime, hasn't he? Hurt and scared." I knew it was true but I just wanted to clarify.

"It was the Socs." He said nervously, looking around at all the Socs walking around and watching us. Then he told me the story.

Pony had walked to the DX to get a pop, and by time we left for home. They walked past a field where they play football and they saw Johnny's jacket on the ground. It was the only jacket Johnny had and Steve had assumed he left it there on mistake. There was a rusty, red colored stain on the collar. There were more stains on the grass. Pony said there was a low moan and they saw a dark motionless hump on the other side of the field. They ran over to him and Soda turned him over. He had bruises and cuts and a wide gash from his temple to his cheekbone. And that's what happened as Pony explained it.

I felt pale and I never thought of how greasers feel about us Socs. I simply thought they had no feelings at all. Ponyboy Curtis proved me wrong. "All Socs aren't like that. You have to believe me Ponyboy. Not all of us are like that." Pony looked like he didn't believe me and I knew he didn't. He only had experiences with bad Socs. And not many with good ones until he met Marcia and me.

"Sure." Pony replied sarcastically as if he didn't believe me. But it's true! Marcia and I are only examples but there are tons of nice Socs… Or there used to be, before their boyfriends told them otherwise.

"That's like saying all you greasers are like Dallas Winston. I'll bet he's jumped a few people." I watched Ponyboy and he looked like he was thinking about it. I knew it. Dallas is too tough to not jump somebody.

"I'll bet you think the Socs have it made. The rich kids, the West-Side Socs. I'll tell you something, Ponyboy, and it may come as a surprise. We have troubles you've never even heard of. You want to know something? Things are rough all over." I felt sad, and as I said that last part I looked him straight in the eye.

"I believe you. We'd better get back out there with the popcorn or Two-Bit'll I ran off with his money." He smiled, and I knew he really didn't believe me. But something also told me, he was going to try. We both returned to our seats and Marcia and Two-Bit were talking and flirting a little. They both were having some conversation that has nothing to do with anything. Johnny, Pony, and I all tried to watch the movie and not worry about anything. And for a while everything seemed perfect for once in my life.


	5. It's Feeling not Money

**Ok, so this is when the girls are being walked home by our favorite greasers. I hope you like and remember to follow, review, and add to your favorites. Silvermoon, out! Peace!**

Once the movie was over, it suddenly occurred to Marcia and I that we have no way to get home. I wanted to call our parents but Two-Bit insisted to walk us home. If it was because he wanted to be nice or because he wanted to flirt with Marcia some more, I couldn't tell. Our houses were on the other side of town, almost 20 miles away. But we let Two-Bit talk us into walking to get his car then letting him drive us. As we were walking I could tell Marcia was half scared of them. And frankly, I was too. But we were getting over it.

It seems like we are pretty much the same. Socs love the Beatles and think Elvis stinks, and greasers think Elvis rocks and the Beatles are stupid. That seemed the only difference. It makes me wonder what make us so different. I thought about it while Marcia and Two-Bit chattered and laughed. I could hear them but I was spaced out until Ponyboy asked me something. "I think it's money that separates us." Then I got it. I realized why we were separated.

"No, it's not just money. Part of it is, but not all. You greasers have a different set of values. You're more emotional. We're sophisticated- cool to the point of not feeling anything. Nothing is real with us. You know, sometimes I'll catch myself talking to a girl-friend, and realize I don't mean half of what I'm saying. I don't really think a beer blast on the river bottom is super-cool, but I'll rave about one to a girl-friend just to be saying something. I never told anyone that. I think you're the first person I've ever really gotten through to." I smiled at him, because it's true. Even Bob doesn't listen to me. It drives me crazy. Ponyboy was still listening so I went on.

"Rat race is the perfect name for it. We're always going and going and going, and never asking where. Did you ever hear of having more than you wanted? So that you couldn't want anything else and then start looking for something else to want. It seems like we're always searching for something to satisfy us, and never finding it. Maybe if we lost our cool we could." I can never find anything to want, cause' I seem to have everything. Maybe I'm searching in the wrong place. Maybe I'm looking for an object, when I should be looking for a feeling.

"That's why were separated. It's not money, it's feeling- you don't feel anything and we feel too violently." Ponyboy basically restated what I said, and I nodded in approval.

"And that's probably why we take turns getting our names in the paper." I was trying to keep from smiling, and bursting into laughter. It's true though. One day a greaser breaks a window out of a car, then the next a drunken Soc steals an old lady's purse. I'm pretty sure Bob has done both once or twice, but he was drunk so I let it go. Two-Bit and Marcia weren't listening they were flirting and in the middle of a conversation that made no sense to nobody else.

Pony must really trust me because he told me about something he claimed he had never told anyone else about. Sodapop used to work at the stable and there was a horse named Mickey Mouse. Mickey Mouse was a mean, sassy horse. Mickey Mouse and Sodapop had a good relationship, and they were like best friends. Except it wasn't his horse, the owner of the stables was Mickey Mouse's owner. One day Mickey Mouse was sold and he was a valuable horse. He was worth like at least a quarter. That's all Ponyboy told me but I had a feeling there was more to it. But, I didn't want to intrude on his privacy.

"You read a lot, don't you, Ponyboy." He seemed to like to tell stories a lot, which I do too, and I read a lot.

"Yeah. Why?" Ponyboy seemed startled and I bet he wondered where that came from.

"I could just tell. I'll bet you watch sunsets too. I used to watch them, too, before I got so busy…." I could remember the days where I could just sit there and read a book, until the sun went down. Then I would go outside and enjoy the sunset, until my mom told me to come inside for dinner. But I'm sixteen now and I have school, chores, lessons, and people to hang out with. I don't have time like I did when I was 10.

Marcia suddenly gasped and turned her head down the street, "Cherry, look what's coming." Everyone turned toward where Marcia was pointing and there was a blue Mustang. Randy's mustang! Randy and Bob must have come back to pick us up. I peeked over at Johnny after he made a small gulping sound in his throat. Johnny was very pale. I looked over at Marcia and she was shifting around nervously and kicking dirt with her shoe. "What are we going to do?

I bit a fingernail without even noticing and coolly replied, "Stand here. There isn't much else we can do."

"Who is it? The F.B.I.?" Two-Bit wasn't smiling so I knew he was trying to be serious.

"No, it's Randy and Bob." I sighed, and said bleakly trying to cover my face with my hand.

"And a few of the other socially elite checker-shirt set." Two-Bit added, with a grin growing on his face.

"Your boyfriends?" Johnny's voice was steady, but I looked over at him and he was shaking. _Poor boy, _I thought.

I started walking because maybe if we were walking they wouldn't notice us as easily. "Maybe they won't see us. Act normal."

"Who's acting? I'm a natural normal." Two-Bit was grinning as huge as ever, and I knew he was trying to lighten the mood. I smiled a little and continued walking with a straight face.

"Wish it was the other way around," I heard Pony mumble, then I smiled and heard from Two-Bit, "Don't get mouthy, Ponyboy."

Luckily, the Mustang slowly passed us and Marcia and I sighed. "That was close." Marcia smiled again and Two-Bit started blabbering on about how Ponyboy was the youngest and weirdest or something.

"Tell me about you oldest, brother. You don't talk much about him." I turned to Pony and he looked relieved in so many ways. Ponyboy shrugged and I knew he must not know what to say. Darry (Pony told me that was his name) must be something special. "What's to talk about? He's big and handsome, and likes to play football."

"I mean, what's he like? I feel like I know Soda from the way you talk about him; tell me about Darry. Is he wild and reckless like Soda? Dreamy like you?" Pony looked as if he was thinking, and he was silent so I urged him more. I wanted to know about Darry. Maybe he was completely different from Soda and Pony.

I could tell Ponyboy was thinking, or nervous, or both. His face got reddish and I saw him bite his lip. "He's… He's not like Sodapop at all and he sure ain't like me. He's hard as a rock and about as human. He's got eyes exactly like frozen ice. He thinks I'm a pain in the neck. He likes Soda- everybody loves Soda- but he can't stand me. I bet he wishes he could stick me in a home somewhere, and he'd do it, too, if Soda'd let him." I stood there shocked and if I was Pony I'd be embarrassed. Maybe he was. It was dark and I couldn't really see him that well.

Two-Bit and Johnny stared and him and tried to confront their friend. "No… No, Pony that ain't right… you got it wrong…" Two-Bit started, and for once he wasn't smiling, and he actually looked…gloomy.

"Gee," I heard Johnny say softly, "I thought you and Darry and Soda got along real well….."

"Well, we don't. An' you can shut your trap, Johnny Cade, 'cause we all know you ain't wanted at home, either. And you can't blame them." I knew that question I asked started all of this and I felt guilty. If I didn't have to know about Darry, Pony wouldn't have snapped at his best friend. Best friends shouldn't fight, but these are boys we are talking about. Boys aren't really trustworthy.

I snapped out of the daze I had been in and I saw Johnny wince and his eyes were huge, and I also saw Two-Bit slap Pony across the head. "Shut your mouth, kid. If you wasn't Soda's kid brother I'd beat the tar out of you. You know better than to talk to Johnny like that." Two-Bit put his strong hand on Johnny's shoulder and tried to comfort him the best he could, "He didn't mean it, Johnny."

"I'm sorry, I was just mad." Pony seemed miserable so I knew he meant it.

"It's the truth, I don't care." Johnny smiled but his smile was full of pain.

"Shut up talkin' like that. We couldn't get along without you, so you can just shut up!" Two-Bit basically snapped, then messed up Johnny's hair.

"It ain't fair! It ain't fair that we have all the rough breaks!" As Pony cried this, Marcia and I couldn't help but wonder could this be true?

"I know, the chips are always down when it's our turn, but that's the way things are. Like it or lump it." Two-Bit grinned reassuringly and Pony had his elbow on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny didn't seem to care. They must've forgotten Marcia and I were there because Pony looked surprised when he saw us there. The blue Mustang came down the street again, more slowly and carefully. "Well, they've spotted us." I sighed and hoped Bob didn't do anything he might regret.

**Ok, I'm sorry if the chapters are kind of short. I am taking sections from the thing. And also sorry if my sentences are short and crap, I try my best not to make them short. Ok, well I'll post chapters 6, 7, 8, and 9 ASAP. I've been getting distracted a lot so… yeah… Lolz, well, anyways… I'm not really into this one for some reason but… I'LL DO IT FOR JOHNNY, MAN! I'LL DO IT FOR JOHNNY! Ok, that's all and Stay Gold Party Peeps!**


	6. I hate fights!

**I apologize if my sentences are short and I'm reusing words, but we must remember I am an "Author in training"! Lolz, well thanks to my followers and all the tips I get I can watch out for these problems. Thanks for reading and I only have 2 chapters left. Sorry, it's taking so long but I told you I'm not really into this. But, "I'll do it for Johnny!" And I'll also finish it for all those followers and people who are waiting to see what happens. Thanks for reading my stories and Stay Gold!**

I carefully watched Randy's blue Mustang stop beside Marcia, the boys, and I. I could only hope that Bob wasn't in a dangerous mood. The last thing I want is a fight between my friends (the Greasers) and my boyfriend and Co. (the Socs). Unfortunately something deep down told me it was going to happen anyways. Bob walked toward us with a serious facial expression. I tried to keep a straight face to hide the fear I felt.

"Cherry, Marcia, listen to us…" Bob began and I heard heavy breathing. I snuck a glance over at Johnny, and it was his breathing I heard. I recalled Pony telling me a Soc with some rings cut his face up…and he was staring at Bob's rings. That made me even more fearful knowing Bob helped jump him. But, why? Johnny is a sweet kid, who obviously doesn't pick fights. Why would my Bob jump him? When I was silent, Bob continued, "… just because we got a little drunk last time…"

Hello, fiery redhead. Goodbye, innocent girlfriend. "A little? You call reeling and passing out in the streets 'a little'? Bob, I told you, I'm never going out with you while you're drinking, and I mean it. Too many things could happen while you're drunk. It's me or the booze." I was mad, that Bob thought that it was no big deal! He could get in a car wreck and die for all I know. And I don't want that happening to me…or him.

Randy looked Marcia in the eye and tried to confront her, "Ba by, you know we don't get drunk very often…" Marcia only replied with a cold, hard stare. Randy started getting impatient and angry. _Ugh, boys are so impatient, _I thought as I saw Randy's face redden from anger. Either anger, or from the fact people were passing us and wondering why we were making a scene. "And even if you are mad at us, that's no reason to go walking the streets with these bums."

I gasped, and had a million things to say to them. But I kept my trap shut. If I said anything I might risk someone getting hurt. I looked over at Pony, Two-Bit, and Johnny and waited to see their reaction. Two-Bit took a long drag on his cigarette, Johnny slouched and hooked his thumbs in his pockets (Greaser thing), and Pony stiffened. They looked really tough, and if I didn't know them I'd be scared of them. Luckily I did, and I knew they wouldn't hurt me or Marcia. Unfortunately nobody gave Randy and Bob the warning.

"Who you callin' bums?" Two-Bit asked in a way that seemed kind of demanding.

"Listen, greasers, we got four more of us in the back seat…" I believe Bob said this, and I knew he was bluffing. I regret to inform you that Two-Bit didn't know that.

"Then pity the back seat!" Two-Bit yelled at the sky, and shook his fist. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so intense. I don't do well with intense situations, and I'd somehow turn it into a fight.

"If you're looking for a fight…" Randy warned, and I prayed it wouldn't lead to that.

Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow which only made him look really tough. "You mean if I'm looking for a good jumping, you outnumber us, so you'll give it to us? Well…" He snatched up an empty bottle and busted the end off, then gave it to Pony. Two-Bit reached for his back pocket and pulled a knife out. My head was still held high proudly, but I wasn't proud. I was embarrassed and scared. My emerald green eyes glanced around nervously and wide in fear and shock. "Try it pal." Two-Bit's face told me he would seriously hurt them, and I had enough.

"No! Stop it!" I looked at Bob who was smirking in amusement. "We'll ride home with you. Just wait a minute."

"Why? We ain't scared of them." Two-Bit demanded, his eyes begging for forgiveness. I knew he regretted making the fight happen and I nodded in forgiveness. Two-Bit grinned at me and his face relaxed as he put his knife (called a switchblade) back in his pocket.

"I can't stand fights… I can't stand them…" I shivered a little and I shook the thought of fights out of my head. Ponyboy pulled me to the side and dropped the pop bottle, and it landed with a thud and broke.

"I couldn't use this. I couldn't ever cut anyone…" His soft voice trailed off and I smiled softly.

I spoke quietly, "I know, but we'd better go with them. Ponyboy… I mean… if I see you in the hall at school of someplace and don't say hi, well, it's not personal or anything, but…" I like Ponyboy. I really do… It's just I'm a Soc and I got a reputation to protect. It broke my heart to tell him this. And despite what he had said I knew it broke his heart too. And I couldn't stand to make him… or anyone that sad. I couldn't bear it…

"I know." Pony seemed bummed out and heartbroken and I felt bad.

"We couldn't let our parents see us with you all. You're a nice boy and everything…" I tried to think of a good thing to say.

"It's okay. We aren't in the same class. Just don't forget some of us watch the sunset too." I smiled at Pony one final time before I started walking toward Randy's car, I quickly turned to say one last thing to the young greaser only a foot behind me.

"I could fall in love with Dallas Winston. I hope I never see him again, or I will." And with those final words, I hurried up to the blue Mustang that held my boyfriend, best friend, and future.


	7. Unexepected Ride

"Cherry, why the heck, were you with those greasers!? Huh?" I sat there in complete and utter silence, while Bob yelled in my face. I didn't care, my mind was somewhere else. On someone else. I couldn't help but think about Dallas Winston. He's so tough…so proud…so not Bob… I can't believe it, but I might be in love with the toughest hood in our neighborhood…Dallas Winston.

"Why's it matter?" I f finally snapped. Bob was really annoying me and I knew I might regret what I said.

"Because they are filthy greaseballs!" Bob's argument wasn't the best.

"They are my friends!"  
"You need friends like us!"

"Since when do you tell me who I can and can't be friends with!?"

"Cherry…"

"No, Bob… I've had enough. I'm going home." I got out of that car even though we were in greaser territory, and I had no protection. Bob didn't even try to stop me. He just let me go.

I was walking all alone, my feet sore, my shoes soaking wet. I heard voices around me and I stopped. I looked around for Bob, hoping it was a prank. Instead I saw two greasers. One of them was shorter the other was taller. I knew I had seen the taller one before. Then I finally realized it. That was Tim Shepard (hard core, greaser) and his little brother Curly. Pony told me all about them. I suddenly felt scared, knowing what Tim had gone to jail for.

I continued walking and Curly pointed at me and shouted at Tim, "Hey, Tim! Look over there! It's a little Soc girl!" I simply brushed my red hair out of my face and kept walking. Tim walked over to me with a slight scowl on his face. "Hey, Soc. What are you doing way over here?" Curly smirked, and I sighed deeply.

"Why does it matter?" I asked watching Tim's every move.

"Because you're a Soc, in a greaser neighborhood. We could very easily jump you." Tim explained, leading to me rolling my eyes.

"I know. Look, I'm just trying to get home. I honestly don't want any trouble." I stood there eyes locked on the two dangerous boys in front of me, my face relaxed and calm.

"Ya need a ride?" Curly asked, and Tim slapped him in the back of the head.

"Sure, a ride would be useful… Ya know Ponyboy?" I was trying to convince them to give me a ride, and not jump me.

"Yeah, we know Ponyboy…" Tim trailed off and Curly nodded, "We also know his gang. They live down this street someplace."

"Ok, so you need a ride or not?" Curly questioned, and I nodded. Tim scowled and led me and Curly to his old, rusted out, truck. Tim started to open the door for me, but I said, "You don't have to do that."

"You're a Soc. Ain't you used to that?" Tim questioned, but his evil looking green eyes spoke otherwise.

"No…well yes…but I can open the door myself," I laughed, "I'm not two."

Tim smiled a little and I got into the truck. I decided I like Tim and he can be sweet. He just probably hasn't had enough kindness shown toward him, to even think about trying to be nice. I guess it's just the way things are, though. I sat in the backseat of the truck with Curly smiling. I actually wished I was a greaser. Greasers don't have much, but at least they have friends they can count on.

I had told Tim my address earlier to save from any confusion on where to go. "So how'd you get in our territory, anyways?" Curly asked, and I frowned at the thought of Bob leaving me there.

"Um…well, my boyfriend was mad…that Marcia and I were with Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit...so he left me here…" Tim must have sensed how I was feeling, because he said, "Well, for hangin' out with greasers… you must be mighty brave…"

"No, it's not bravery. It's just Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit are very sweet. And you are too for giving me a ride home." My voice floated around in the air and I smiled gently at Tim and Curly.

"All I know it ya boyfriend is stupid for leaving a pretty little girl like you out on the streets." Curly smiled at me and I blinked in surprise.

"Um, thanks. What do you guys know about Dallas Winston?" I wanted to know more about this boy I hear so much about.

Tim scowled at the mention of his frenemy, "I'm going to get Dally for slashing my tires. Dally and me are friends and enemies at the same time. Dallas is the baddest of the bad. The meanest of the mean…"

"What's he like? Is he like y'all?" I wanted to know everything I could about Dallas Winston. I wanted to know if he cared about others.

"He's meaner and tougher. But he has a soft spot for that Johnny Cade boy. He just got outta the cooler…and broke up with his two timin' girl, Sylvia." Curly poked a chunk of red hair that fell on my shoulder. I smiled and started giggling a little.

"Curly, stop flirting with older girls." Tim warned shooting Curly a look that said _Stop, flirting with that Soc girl! _I smoothed my skirt out and sat up straight. Curly looked bummed out but he did the little "call me" motion toward me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. There's no way I would go out with a younger person.

"How old are you, Curly?" I asked and pushed my hair behind my shoulder.

"I'm turnin' 15 in a week!" Curly proudly replied, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Liar. You turnin' 15 in a month." Tim answered and Curly looked ashamed. I pat his head like you would pat a puppy's head and he smiled weakly. My hand felt all greasy but I didn't wipe it off. I didn't want to offend the nice boys giving me a ride home. Suddenly the car stopped and I looked out the window and saw my house. I was shocked by who was on my porch.

**Ooh! Who do you think is on her porch? Mwahahahaha! My lips are sealed! :z Hope you like and I might make it another three chapters! Yay! ;D**


	8. Mama Drama

I was shocked to see Bob listening to my angry mother yell at him. "What the heck were you thinking!? Leaving my daughter alone in a different neighborhood" I could hear my mother yelling and I hadn't even opened the truck door, yet. I had a bad feeling so I looked at Tim who was enjoying Bob getting yelled at. Curly just sat there looking at the window eyes wide.

"Curly? Tim? Will y'all walk up with me? Bob is drunk and he's getting yelled at so he might be a little crazy…" I watched Tim's green eyes widen in shock, but when I smiled softly he agreed.

"Sure." Tim and Curly got out of the car and walked me up to my mother.

"Sherri!" My mother ran right up to me, "Where have you been? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. These two nice boys gave me a ride here. Mom, that's Tim and Curly Shepard." I pointed toward Tim and Curly who were watching Bob with caution. I was afraid he'd try something.

"Hmm. Poor kids, huh? And what were you doing in our neighborhood, huh?" My mother questioned them, and Tim just kept watching Bob, who was smiling evilly at them.

"They weren't in our neighborhood. Bob dropped me off in the Eastern neighborhood." I stood up straight, and my hair was blowing behind me in the wind.

"You told me you dropped her off in the town a mile away!" My mom yelled at Bob who scowled at Tim, Curly, and me. "Sherri, why is your hand greasy? Go wash your hands now! Bob get out of here." I wished my mom would stop calling me Sherry, because I hate my name. It doesn't describe me at all! Tim and Curly walked away, but I heard my mother call them back. I live in a really big house and I have several bathrooms and I have one directly over the porch on the second floor. I opened the window and listened to what my mother said to them.

"Listen, you punks…" (A/N: Mother, language!) "I don't know what you have been doing with my daughter. But, if I ever see you with her again, I will kill you. So help me God!"

"Excuse me ma'am! This here Curly and me could've left Cherry there! Left her there to get jumped! But, no! We gave her a ride home! We protected her! And you Socs, all you have ever done is jump defenseless greasers. Did you know you Socs jumped a little 14 year old kid earlier! A freakin' kid, who was walking home from the movies!" I could hear Tim yelling at my mom. I felt a little angry but I knew she deserved it. Deserved it for treating my friends like that, just because they are greasers.

I knew where this was going so I hurried and dried my hands and ran downstairs. "Tim. Curly do you wanna come inside?" Curly nodded and headed toward me but my mom stopped them in a hurry.

"Darling, I think it's kind of late." My mom stepped in front of me with her arms wide to keep out any "intruders".

"Mom, it's only 9:00 PM." I argued and I stood there and Mother gave me a stern, scolding look. "Fine. Goodbye, Tim. Bye, Curly. Thanks for the ride." I hugged them both quickly before my mom shooed me inside and slammed the door in their faces. "Mom! Why can't I have any friends! First Bob won't let me hang out with a couple of greasers, and now I can't get a free ride from some nice kids!? I hate my life! I'd rather be a poor kid with a reliable family and friends, instead of a rich kid with a friends and family who won't let me meet people."

"Sherri, I'm doing this for your safety. Those 'greasers' can't be trusted. Who knows how many people they have jumped!"

"Do you know how many greasers, Bob's jumped!? He jumped a 16 year old I know and nearly killed him! And now that boy who's named Johnny is scared of his own shadow, because of Bob. He hurt him bad. And who knows what the others did to Ponyboy!"

"Go to your room!" My mom shouted then started rubbing her temples probably from the headache I gave her.


	9. Friends, Boyfriend, and Love Gone

**Wow, so Cherry had some Mama drama in the last chapter. So here it is the moment you've been waiting for. The chapter where Cherry finds out Bob is dead! Ok, this is also the last chapter. **** I loved writing this for y'all so enjoy it!**

I was mad at Bob and my mother but I knew I'd get over it. I wanted some company, since I can't hang out with greasers, I decided to call Marcia. "Hello? Marcia?"

"Yeah? Cherry?"

"Yeah, look do you want to come over for a sleepover?"

"Sure, why don't you come over here though?"

"Ok, I'll be right over." I hung up and wrote a note and put it on my dresser for my mom. I packed a small bag with clothes, a brush, and other stuff I'd need. I snuck out the window, and climbed down the big tree next to my room. I crossed the street carefully (Marcia lives across the street) and climbed up the tree next to Marcia's window. I climbed through Marcia's bedroom window, and threw my bag on the chair. Marcia was on the floor with a blanket and pillow, she also set a blanket and pillow next to her for me.

"What's wrong, Cherry?" Marcia asked getting up from her spot on the floor.

"Bob and my mother think they can decide who I hang out with!" I shouted then quieted down, because I knew Marcia's parents always went to sleep early.

"I know, but they are only thinking about our reputation as Socs. If we hung out with greasers regularly, people would think less of us." Marcia sighed, and I knew she was sick of this too.

"I know, but greasers are super nice. They never hurt anybody." I was tired of it, I wished I was a middle class person because Socs can't decide their own futures, and greasers can barely get by half the time.

"Let's go to bed, now. We have to go talk to Bob and Randy.

"Ok, you're right." I decided and I settled under my blanket on the floor next to Marcia.

That night I dreamt about Ponyboy, Dallas, Socs, greasers, and strangely enough getting married to Bob. Maybe I really did want to get married to Bob. I dreamt that I was getting married to Bob, and I invited Ponyboy and Dallas. But Bob made all Socs beat up the greasers I invited. And no matter what I said they kept hurting them.

I woke up to the sound of Marcia's phone ringing. I knew Marcia wasn't going to get up, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked wondering who would call at midnight.

"Marcia?" A familiar voice asked.

"No, it's Cherry. Randy? Where's Bob?" I wanted to know what my boyfriend was up to.

"…" Randy seemed nervous.

"Where's Bob!?" I repeated this time I was shouting.

"He's dead…" Randy said softly, and I nearly dropped the phone.

"Are you kidding?" I asked seriously, I was going to have a heart attack.

"No…." Randy sounded like he'd start crying.

"Well, the greasers you were with attack…." I broke into what Randy was saying.

"Tell me the truth." I demanded, I wanted to know how Bob was killed. I was about to bawl, when I hung up.

"We wanted to teach those greasers a lesson for talking to you and Marcia. So we jumped them, we tried to drown the one with reddish brown hair, and the one with black hair had a knife. And he stabbed Bob…" Randy trailed off and I started to break down.

The only thing on my mind was that sweet, little, innocent, scared, greaser boy I met earlier had killed the boy I love. Randy and Bob tried to kill my friend. "Thanks for the truth… Good night, Randy."

"No problem, good night Cherry." I slammed the phone down in anger and sadness. This sound accidently woke up Marcia who asked me, "Who was that?" Marcia rubbed her eyes, sleepily, and blinked at me. I leaned against the wall, and slid down the wall, until I was sitting against the wall.

"Randy." I replied sticking my face into my hands.

"What'd he need?" Marcia asked as she got up and sat next to me.

"Bob is dead…" I started to bawl my eyes out and Marcia looked at shocked as I did earlier.

"What?" Marcia wanted me to clarify so I repeated.

"Randy and Bob jumped Ponyboy and Johnny, tried to drown Pony, so Johnny freaked out and stabbed Bob." I was crying and Marcia wrapped her arm around me in comfort.

"Where are they now?" Marcia asked, and I knew she was referring to Johnny and Ponyboy.

"I don't know… But my entire future is all blurry." I got up, grabbed my bag, and walked over to the window.

"Where are you going, Cherry?" Marcia asked as she walked over to me.

"Well, someone has to tell Bob's parents, and I don't want you to see me cry my heart out." I felt a couple tears slide down my cheeks, and I climbed out the window, and slid down the tree to the ground. I thought my life was over, but it was really just beginning.

**And that's the end. Hoped you liked this and remember to review! Cherry went through too much losing her boyfriend and friends in the same night. Stay Gold, love ya all! **


End file.
